


Knowing

by SocialMoth



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialMoth/pseuds/SocialMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not so much that Gretel knows; what bothers Hansel is how she found out.</p><p>--</p><p>This work is my intellectual property. I do not give you or anyone else permission to offer my works for download.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> May 2013
> 
> Because I watched H&G on the flight to England a couple weeks ago and I needed to play with the sudden head-canon that Hansel knew all along.
> 
> \--
> 
> This work is my intellectual property. I do not give you or anyone else permission to offer my works for download.

It always bothered her. That he seemed to know, and wouldn't say. That he so fervently dodged her questions. That no matter what way she tried, he always gave the same, finalizing answer: "We don't talk about that."

It worked when she was a child, when she followed him everywhere like a baby duckling, blindly, endlessly trusting that whatever Hansel said, was best.

But now Gretel was all grown up. Now she was deciding things for herself. Now she'd discovered something and it was all he could do to hold himself in.

The murmurs in the night she could barely remember, but he could. Their mother, whispering Blessings over her children night after night until they took hold permanently. Hansel remembered every syllable. Until their father took them out into the night, for the last time.

Gretel never knew a thing. Never even thought of it. Only ever asked what happened, why. All those years of lying – he had no idea why witch magic didn't work on them, he had no idea why their parents abandoned them. No idea, whatsoever.

She'd called him on it before, why he was so content to accept that Mum and Father were _gone,_ and move on with only that in his cap. He'd always played it off on being the gruff older brother who had to be tough for his baby sister to be strong, too. That wasn't it at all, though – he _knew_.

Part of him wished she didn't have to find out the way she did. That _he_ could have told her. But he'd been too scared.

And now Gretel knew. She knew in the _wrong_ way.

He saw how the Grand Black Witch's wand glowed in his sister's hand. The darkness planted in her. It scared him.

All Hansel had ever worried about, was protecting Gretel.

But he'd never imagined how he would have to _save_ her.

**Author's Note:**

> Granted, we do see that Gretel turned out all right by the time they got to the desert, but AU-fic exists for a damn good reason.
> 
> I have no idea if I'll ever do anything more with this one, though I sure would like to...
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
